


Ironpool

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: ↪Wade aprende de la peor manera que meterse con los juguetes de Tony no había sido muy buena idea.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Ironpool

**Author's Note:**

> ↪IronPool ღ ↪One-Shot.

Todos los Avengers se encontraban reunidos en Shield bueno casi todos, pronto tendrían una muy importante y riesgosa misión, así que como equipo querían armar un buen plan para no poner sus vidas en riesgo mas cuando el enemigo era Hydra. Fury se encontraba explicando sobre la localización de la base enemiga, mientras que por su parte Clint soltaba un bostezo aburrido prefería mil veces estar entrenando con Natasha que estar allí escuchando como Fury los trataba como niños de 5 años. Bruce se mantenía al margen como siempre lo hacia en aquellas reuniones escuchando tan solo para ver en que podría ser de ayuda. Natasha leía los expedientes con atención, mientras que a su lado Steve trataba de asimilar todo el contenido en aquellas carpetas.

—Como saben Hydra no los estará esperando, así que es el mejor momento para...

En ese momento se detuvo viendo como cierto castaño abría la puerta de imprevisto y se sentaba aun lado de Bruce. Fury molesto se cruzo de brazos viendo como Tony se acomodaba en su asiento como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Con que por fin nos honras con tu presencia.

Tony chasqueo la lengua viendo aquellos ojos chocolates fijos en él.

—Bueno, tuve algunos asuntos que arreglar. —Respondió mientras sacaba su celular y lo colocaba en el centro de la mesa. —Si me disculpa, ya se con anticipación de lo que están hablando y no es por que me metí a sus bases sin autorización.

—Claro porque eres tan correcto. —El castaño rodo los ojos ante el sarcasmo de Clint. —

—Tony no me parece muy educado que interrumpas a Fury. —Le regaño Steve cruzándose de brazos. —Espera a que acabe así...

Fury alzo la mano para luego tomar asiento.

—Dejemos que Stark nos ilustre con su gran sabiduría.

—Bien. —Asintió el millonario mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación a la vez que manipulaba su celular y un holograma salía de el.—Como ven este es el mapa esta muy bien detallado, lo hice de manera que puedan comprender.—Los cinco presentes fruncieron el ceño al ser tratados como idiotas.—Así que será mucho más fácil de...

—Esa flecha que es lo que señala? —Pregunto Clint con algo de confusión. —

En ese momento el genio soltó un bufido  
En ese momento el genio soltó un bufido.

—Es que ¿Fui el único que leyó el expediente? —Pregunto viendo como todos se quedaban en silencio. —Esa flecha mi querido legolas marca la ubicación de una de las mas poderosas armas de Hydra.

—La cual se encuentra en África del norte.

—Muy bien Bruce tu nunca me decepcionas. —El científico sonrió algo apenado mientras que Natasha a su lado le observaba de reojo. —Ayer mande a unos de mis drones para que los espiara y así pudiéramos saber con lo que nos enfrentaríamos.

—Muy bien Stark.—Le alago Fury viendo como el millonario sonreía de lado.—Enséñenos con lo que nos enfrentaremos.

—Muy bien esperen un momento.

Dicho esto, comenzó a manipular su celular en busca de los videos. Los presentes estaban muy ansiosos ante aquellos videos, eso seria de mucha utilidad cuando lo revisaran minuciosamente. Sin dudas seria una victoria exitosa pensó Steve sintiendo admiración por la brillante mente del genio.

Natasha junto a Bruce intentaba establecer una conversación en donde el científico entendiera sus intenciones, pero al parecer este era otro de esos días, el científico era demasiado inocente para captar sus indirectas, quizás la próxima debería de tan solo ser mas directa pensó la espía, viendo como Bruce respondía cada una de sus preguntas con una amable y tímida sonrisa.

Mientras que Clint, el tan solo quería ir a comer hamburguesas después de eso.

—Algún ¿Problema? —Pregunto Fury viendo como el millonario parecía estar peleando con su teléfono celular. —

Tony tan solo negó con la cabeza a la vez que intentaba ingresar a su sistema, pero cada vez que lo hacia una extraña pantalla aparecía. Hasta que en el último intento una voz muy familiar salió del dispositivo junto con un video.

La imagen de Deadpool se hizo visible en la reunión y todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio al ver aquella mascara roja frente a ellos.

La imagen de Deadpool se hizo visible en la reunión y todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio al ver aquella mascara roja frente a ellos  
— ¿Cómo diablos violaste la seguridad de mi Starkphone? —Pregunto el castaño llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz. —

Wade soltó una extraña sonrisa a la vez que se giraba sobre el suelo y colocaba su cara sobre sus manos.

—Soy un virus en tu preciado StarkPhone. —Respondió mientras que el castaño rodaba los ojos. —

—Si no te has dado cuenta estoy en una muy importante reunión.

El castaño extendió la mano enseñando a todos los presentes.

— ¡Hola a todos! —Exclamo moviendo con fuerza la mano, siendo correspondido por Steve y Bruce mientras que Natasha, Clint y Fury tan solo le veían fijamente. —Capitán América se ve tan musculoso de cerca ¿Qué toma? ¿Esteroides? ¡Claro que no lo hace! —Exclamo para sí mismo respondiéndole a la voz de su cerebro. —Él es tan correcto ¡Cállate tú! No, ¡Cállate tú!

— ¡BASTA! —Exclamo el genio dando un golpe sobre el escritorio. —

—Si tu y tu novio terminaron de pelear, me gustaría que regresáramos a la reunión. —Hablo Fury viendo como el millonario abría la boca enfurecido. —

— ¡No es mi novio! — Exclamo mientras que Wade fingía llorar sacando un pañuelo y pasándoselo por los orificios de su máscara. —

— ¿Ya no? —Pregunto Bruce confundido, ya que no era noticia la relación entre el millonario y el mercenario, aunque al principio se habían puesto en contra de algo como aquello lo aceptaron, después de todo no eran ellos los que cargarían con las locuras de Wade.—

—Eres un ser sin corazón. —Murmuro entre gimoteos Wade a la vez que acariciaba su cuerpo haciendo énfasis en sus pezones. — Solo querías mi cuerpo, aunque viéndote desde esta perspectiva tu trasero se ve mucho más redondo, firme y grande. —Murmuraba a la vez que movía las manos dándole forma, escuchándose como detrás de su mascara algunos sonidos extraños salían para luego oírse como la voz ronca de Wade decía. —Creo que acabo de venirme dentro del traje.

— ¿Enserio necesitamos ver esto? —Pregunto Steve sintiéndose avergonzado hasta las orejas las cuales se le pusieron rojas. —

—Tony tan solo apágalo. —Pidió Clint tratando de borrar las pervertidas posiciones que se encontraba haciendo el mercenario a través de la cámara. —Ya se me revolvió el estómago.

—Acaso los tortolos ¿Pelearon? —Pregunto Natasha con una sonrisa divertida, aquello era mejor que la estúpida reunión de Fury. —

—Toco uno de mis preciados juguetes. —En ese momento Clint puso cara de asco. —Y por juguetes me refiero a mis trajes.

—IronDaddy ya le dije que puede darme unas fuertes nalgadas por portarme mal. —Respondió Wade a la vez que se azotaba una nalga, mientras que el castaño se llevaba una de las manos al rostro avergonzado del espectáculo que su ahora expareja estaba dando. —No puedes terminar conmigo. —El castaño alzo una ceja. —Soy el Ying de tu Yang, tu media naranja, la mugre de tu uña, la leche de tu café...

—Me gusta sin leche.

—Eso no fue lo que dijiste anoche. —Respondió alzando las cejas desde detrás de su máscara, recordando como tan solo ayer por la noche el genio le pedía entre gemidos que lo follara con fuerza, mientras que hoy lo terminaba ¿Acaso era bipolar? ¡Oh! ¡Otra cosa que tenemos en común! –

En ese momento el millonario ya cansado de toda la situación, giro el reloj de su muñeca el cual se transformó en su guantelete y viendo como detrás de la pantalla Wade movía las manos para que no lo hiciera, lanzo uno de sus propulsores rompiendo su móvil en millones de pedazos.

—Bueno en que estábamos. —Dijo fingiendo que nada de eso había ocurrido, mientras que los presentes tan solo no podían aun procesar lo que había sucedido. –

—Ahora que lo rompiste, ya no sabremos nada de esos videos.

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

—Fury lo tengo todo bien guardado en mi base de datos, tan solo necesito ir a mi torre y...

—Pero que... ¡Diablos! —Exclamo Fury viendo hacia detrás de Tony, donde un traje idéntico al del millonario, pero con tonos rojos y negros había hecho aparición. –

— ¡Tony perdóname! Se que no querías que me metiera dentro pero aun así lo hice, ¡ok! eso sonó demasiado pervertido. Sonaba mejor en mi mente. —Murmuro pensativo viendo como aquellos ojos cafés le observaban iracundos desde el otro lado del vidrio. —Pero piénsalo seriamos ¡Ironpool! ¿Acaso no es el mejor nombre de la vida?

Wade le observo con una enorme sonrisa detrás de su máscara, tal vez su pequeña travesura no había estado del todo mal. Quizás ahora juntos irían por los criminales, juntos los harían sufrir mientras corrían por las calles tomados de las manos siendo conocidos como Ironpool los superhéroes más sexys del mundo.

El castaño con una sonrisa en él rostro se acercó hasta el vidrio viendo fijamente hacia Wade , mientras acercaba el reloj hacia sus labios para que el intercomunicador escuchara.

—Jarvis protocolo número dos, traje 45.

—¿Esta seguro señor? —Preguntó su IA. —El Sr Wilson está dentro.

—Hazlo.

Ajeno a todo eso Wade seguía con su perorata.

—Tengo que contarle esto a Coloso, se sentirá tan solitario cuando sepa que no será mi pareja contra el crimen romperé su reluciente, puro y virginal corazón.

—Autodestrucción en 3...

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamo viendo como el millonario movía su mano despidiéndose de él. —Eres tan cruel, eso me excita tan...

En ese momento una enorme explosión se escuchó, siendo vista por todos los integrantes de la reunión. Tony tomo sus lentes oscuros y luego de decirle a Fury que iría por los videos a su torre se marchó de allí.

—Creen que el este ¿Bien? —Pregunto Clint viendo hacia abajo. —

—Tony claro que lo está. —Respondió Bruce. —

—Me refería a Wade.

Mientras que muchos, muchos pisos abajo varias personas observaban asqueadas como poco a poco Wade iba regenerándose. Tenia una pierna rota y su brazo derecho había comenzado a crecer lentamente desde el tronco. Una enorme sombra se paro frente a el y sin cuidado alguno lo coloco sobre su hombro.

—Te lo dije. —Hablo Coloso caminando hacia la camioneta a la vez que una pequeña mano acariciaba su rostro. —

—Otra vez solo seremos tu y yo mi fornido amigo, serán noches muy solitarias...deberíamos de ir a comprar algo de crema. —El hombre de metal rodo los ojos. —Dentro de dos horas lo volveré a intentar, no puede estar enojado para siempre ¿verdad?

Coloso se mantuvo en silencio rogando que a si fuera o tendría que aguantarlo paseándose por la mansión lloriqueando con aquellas horribles Crocs, mientras acariciaba aquel muñeco inflable que tenía con la cara del millonario en él, solo dios sabía qué hacía con ello.

—Eso espero.


End file.
